Will you help me sleep?
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Joesph can't sleep, can Sebastian think up of anyways to tire his partner out? WARNING: BOY ON BOY! Don't dig don't read! Sebastain x Joesph


**A/N: So I just recently finished playing Evil Within and I fell in love with the couple; Sebastian and Joseph! However I came to learn that Joseph's name was originally going to be Hiro so I went with Hiro instead. Don't ask I have my reasons! Anyway this is… just… a… naughty story I felt like writing. I am planning to write another story with an actual plot. So enjoy! Characters belong to Bethesda.**

**Will you help me sleep?**

Sebastian sat on the couch holding the papers in front of his face he sighed sitting the paper in hand down. He ran his hand through his black hair while closing his eyes resting a moment.

"Seb why don't you take a break, you've been stuck there for hours." The gentle voice advised Sebastian opened his eyes looking over to see his partner; Hiro. He was in grey sweat pants and a white plain shirt.

"What are you still doing up?" Sebastian asked going back to work.

"Can't sleep…" Hiro replied as he made his way to his partner sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hmm…" He grunted back while reading the paper.

"What are you reading?" Hiro asked looking at the paper.

"Just a case." He replied Hiro smirked as he leaned in closer snatching the paper from Sebastian's hand.

"Seb… I can't sleep…" He repeated with a smile he closed the distance between them pressing his lips against his. Sebastian sat with his eyes open as his partner pulled way trailing his hands down to his partner's pants.

"Hiro…" Sebastian called watching as Hiro unbuckled his pants for him Sebastian sighed closing his eyes leaning back onto the couch as Hiro went down on him. Hiro worked his tongue on Sebastian's growing member. Sebastian laid with his eyes closed his breath now labored Sebastian placed his hand on Hiro's head pulling him in more forcing Hiro to take more of him.

"Mmm…" Hiro groaned.

"Ahhh… Hiro…" Sebastian moaned tilting his head back as Hiro ran his tongue alongside of Sebastian's hard cock making him shiver. Once Sebastian was ready Hiro pulled away Sebastian sat up lust in his eyes he stared at Hiro as he pushed him onto his back, Sebastian removed his shirt throwing it aside as he then quickly grabbed the waistband of Hiro's sweat pants pulling them down along with his briefs swiftly making Hiro gasp with excitement.

"Seb…" he blushed as Sebastian leaned in placing a passionate kiss to his lips. Their tongues wrestling as drool trailed down Hiro's mouth.

"Mmm... hmm…" Hiro moaned he flinched to feel Sebastian's callus hands wrap around his member as he began to pump his hand.

"Nhh ahh, aahh!" Hiro cried breaking their wet kiss, Sebastian moved his lips to Hiro's neck leaving fresh marks on him.

"S-Seb…" Hiro cried as he rested his hands on Sebastian's shoulders looking up at him. Sebastian placed his fingers near Hiro's mouth pushing them into his mouth. Hiro blushed as he ran his hot wet tongue over the two fingers in his mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his tongue. Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Hiro's mouth but made a face.

"Take your shirt off." Sebastian ordered Hiro blushed looking up at him doing as he was told. Once off Sebastian simply stared at his now naked lover.

"Seb…" Hiro called confused Sebastian smiled leaning in removing his glasses that he wore, he then placed a kiss to Hiro's lips. Hiro responded by wrapping his arms around his neck. Hiro gasped to feel Sebastian's fingers in him pushing in deep.

"Nhh ahh…" He moaned clenching his fist. Sebastian panted looking at Hiro's expressions.

_"So cute…"_ He thought to himself.

"Sebastian… I can't…" Hiro whimpered looking up at his lover. Sebastian pulled his pants lower position himself between Hiro's legs pushing them apart. Hiro laid panting watching as Sebastian held his hard cock at his entrance. Hiro gasped his eyes wide to feel Sebastian enter him.

"Aah!" Hiro moaned Sebastian moved his hands on Hiro's waist as he pushed himself in deeper.

"Hiro…" Sebastian groaned.

"Seb…." Hiro cried looking up at him raising his shaking hand to his cheek. Sebastian closed his eyes leaning his cheek into Hiro's hand making him smile by the small affection.

"I love you…" Hiro added Sebastian opened his eyes slowly looking down at Hiro giving a smile.

"Me too…" He replied leaning down placing a kiss to his lips. Sebastian raised Hiro's hip a bit as he began to move his hips back and forth making Hiro shiver with pleasure.

"Ahh ohhh!" Hiro moaned arching his back digging his nails into Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian moved his hips hard and deep making Hiro cry louder and louder with each thrust he gave.

"Seb!" Hiro cried feeling his climax creeping up. Sebastian closed his eyes feeling his limit as while with the feeling of how tight Hiro was followed by his cute sounds Sebastian wasn't far along. Hiro gave a last cry followed by a sighed relief. Sebastian groaned spilling his hot seed into Hiro making him gasp to feel the warm liquid fill him up. Sebastian panted sweat trickling down his face his eyes feeling heavy.

"Seb…" Hiro called looking up at him. Sebastian pulled out of him making Hiro shiver to the feeling. Sebastian laid down on the couch resting with Hiro next to him.

"Good night… Seb." Hiro yawned as he cuddled next to him closing his eyes going to sleep.


End file.
